Katherine Peters
Katherine Peters, nicknamed Kathy or Kath by her friends, is the daughter of Bloom and Sky, princess of sparks and next in line for the throne. Personality Profile Katherine has a fisty personality similar to her mother and father. She is also stubburn and would rarely change her mind once its made up, and would often sulk when things didn't go her way, and also has a hard time admitting when she is wrong. Dispite this she is selfless and caring and never turns her back on people who need help. She would also go to lengths to correct something when something is wrong, breaking a few rules when nessicary, and getting into trouble for it often. Much like her parents and their gangs. Curiosites *'Favorite Food:' Pizza *'Favorite Color: '''Red *'Favorite Hobbys: Swimming, Modeling (after graduation), Practicing her Martial Arts *'''Favorite Pet: *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Andro *'Best Friends: '''Samantha, Andro *'Favorite Movies:' Mystery, Romance *'Loves:' Andro, Swimming *'Hates:' Arguing with her parents *'Favorite Music: 'Pop, Rock *'Favorite Shoes: 'Heels (preferably) *'Favorite Subjects: 'Transfiguration, Potionology *'Favorite Spell: 'Pheonix Flower *'Catchphrase: '"No Fear" Appearance Physical Katherine inherited her mothers green eyes and red hair(though a little lighter), with blond streaks (curtisey of her father). She also has Bloom's slender body. Civilian She normaly wears a blue shirt with red sleaves and a phoenix (her symbol) on it, blue jeans, and green high heels. Other times she wears a pink tube top and brown skirt with grey sandals. A third everyday outfit she wears is a short aqua shirt with a pink star on it, blue shorts, and red shoes. Winx Katherine's winx form is a red shirt (with a flame on it), shorts, boots and gloves with six wings. She has a blue band with an emerald jewel around her head.. Charmix Katherine's charmix is a bird like pin with a ruby. The acessorie to go with it is a red waist pouch. Enchantix Katheine's enchantix is a orange top and shorts, with a pink ruffel hanging from the top rim of her shirt and a chain with a red jewel hanging from her waist. She has barefoot sandels with pink jewels and pink arm gloves. Her choker is turquoise with a blue fairy dust bottle. Her wings are pale with red jewels hanging on them. Her hair is tied into a long braid. Believix Katherine's believix is a blue top, skirt and boots with white hangings on the bottom rims and white gloves. Her wings are pale blue with gold circles in the corners. Her hair is streched down past her waist and has a gold heart cliped onto it. Sophiex Lovix Pre-life Bloom learned she was pregnant with Katherine from the Imperial Fairies about a week after the wizards of the black circle were defeated. Saying that no matter which way things turned out it wouldn't have effected her upcoming destiny, or Sky's. Bloom at first didn't know what they meant but the others clarified it for her. Bloom was shocked at first but greeted the news with welcome, though having little to no idea as to how she became pregnant in the first place. Bloom and Sky then procceded to tell their parents. Mike, Vanessa, Oritel, and Miriam were overjoyed that Bloom and Sky were going to be parents, Erendor and Samara wern't so emotional. They still believed that Bloom wasn't a good match for Sky, but agreed that they couldn't deny their children this blessing and welcomed Bloom into the family with their blessing. Bloom and Sky, with the help of their firends and family, spent the next nine months preparing for their daughter's arriveal, and having their wedding about a month after the imperial fairies gave them the news. Early life Katherine was born in the Sparks Royal Palace on July 4, 2009, a few days ahead of schedule. Katherine spent most of her early life at home in the palace under the care of her parents (Sky gave up the throne of Eraklyon to rule Sparks with Bloom and raise their daughter) and their servants. She also grew up on stories of her parents eventfull days in high school, and was inspired to be just like them. As she grew older Bloom was carefull to ensure she would not be spoiled and took her out to explore the planet every now and again. When Katherine turned 7 Sky took her to Eraklyon to meet his parents, who had not seen Katherine since she was born. Seeing the place her father grew up and getting to know her paternal grandparents was a well enjoyed experience for her. When Katherine turned 8 Bloom and Sky took her to Earth for the first time and introduced her to Mike and Vanessa, her god parents and the parents who raised Bloom. When Katherine turned 10 Bloom and Sky took her to Magix to introduce her to their old friends (the origanal Winx and Specialists') and show her the the Alfea school she would be attending in a few years. Sky also showed her Red Fountain and explained how he first met her mother. While touring Red Fountain she met Stella and Brandon's son Andro (who would be starting Red Fountain the same year as her) and had an instant crush on him. Life in Alfea Katherine started freshman year at Alfea a little over a month after she turned 15 and finished senoir year four years later, a few months before she turned 19. During those four years she got her own bonded pixie, earned her Charmix, Enchantix, and Believix and developed a real relationship with Andro. Her summers in between years were also eventfull. Freshman When Katherine started Alfea she was really unsure of herself and would have turned around if not for her mothers encouragment. When she found her dorm she was introduced to her roommates Haily, Roxanne, Wilma, Ashly, and Samantha. After settling in the new students soon learned it was the same room the original winx lived in. A couple days and classes later Alfea had it's tradishional dance. Katherine wore a red dress given to her by her mother. When the Red Fountain boys arrived Katherine got nervous when she cought sight of Andro, but with some encouragment and a "push" from her new friends she got to dance with him and their relationship started. The Cloud Tower witches were invited that night, to keep friendly relations, and a few only came to cause trouble. Thanks to Katherine and her friends the trouble was averted before it could start. As the year went by Katherine and her new friends averted more and more trouble caused by witches who refused to get along with alfea. A few months into her freshman year Katherine proposed they form their own new winx club. The others agreed unaminously and Katherine was selected to be the leader. Katherine was well on her way to following in her mothers footsteps. Katherines led her new team against some powerfull foes as the months passed, but her first real test as a leader came when a group of witches supportive of the Trix took control of the under realms creatures. Katherine led the New Winx against this new dark army and prevailed. As a result Katherine felt she had finaly proved herself as a leader and the new winx finaly got official recognition. Freshman-Sophomore Summer When Katherine returned home for summer vacation she was looking forward to a relaxing uneventfull one. However she wouldn't get one. Several days after returning home she noticed her father was paying more attention to his duties than to her and her mother. One night during dinner Sky, who was late for dinner "again", announced that someone had started a fire in the fields. Katherine went with her father to track down the arsen responsible while her mother and several sevants went to help put out the fire. Katherine searched from the air while Sky took her mother's horse Peg. She spotted the man, and a trap he set, before her father did and went in for a closer look. But before she could get a look at the arsens face he shot a power blast at her, knocking her into a tree and unconscious. When she came around she noticed that the trap had been triggered but her father was unharmed. When she tried to get up she quickly noticed, from the pain, that her right arm was broken. Sky carried her from the scene while she explained that someone had tried to lure him or someone else from the royal family into a trap and promised on her father's request not to tell her mother about this, not wanting her to worry. The following morning Bloom was tending to Katherine's arm, and she had reduced the injury but katherine still had to wear a cast for a few weeks, while they were waiting for Sky for a picnic. Bloom mentioned to her that he was trying to make up for not showing up very often and that he had relized his mistakes and that they would come first from now on. She also tried to get Katherine to tell her what happened last night but Katherine just stated that it was just an accident and refused to say any more. At that moment Sky turned up and sayed that he couldn't make it and had to go after this guy due to some big clues. Katherine and her mother tried to sound understanding but were still crushed. Katherine tried to argue (and she hated doing that) that Grandma Samara's birthday was tomorrow and the clues could wait a couple days. But Sky said no and that he needed to do whats best for the kingdom. Seeing that Sky wasn't going to come, and his promise was just empty words, Katherine and Bloom went on the picnic themselves. Midafternoon the following day they got word from Erendor that Samara had been kidnapped. Knowing that this wouldn't have happened if he had been there for her birthday Sky decided to go after her. Katherine stated that she would be coming but her parents said no due to her arm. Not wanting to stand by while a family member was in danger she disobeyed their wishes once they were out of earshot. When her fathers ship landed on Eraklyon katherine carefully remained out of sight, knowing that her father wouldn't like that she disobeyed him, while finding out what had become of her grandmother. While listening in on a conversation she learned that Samara was kidnapped by Yoshinoia, who has kidnapped royalty before. Following her father into the Eraklyon forest they eventually ran into a large group of Yoshinoia's ninjas. Katherine and sky fought them in two different clearings and the sound of the fight prevented Sky from discovering his daughter's presence. When the fight ended Katherine went to check on her father and quickly noticed that he had been forced into quicksand and was already under the surface. Forced to abandon her secrecy of being there she ignored the pain in her arm and used all the strength she had to pull him out. Once they were above ground again Sky asked Katherine why she had disobeyed him, and Katherine asked him if he was that surprised. Sky was still disappointed Katherine had disobeyed him but let her stay all the same. After interrogating a ninja that was left behind after the battle they learned the location of Yoshinoia's hideout. After arriving and a large fight Yoshinoia and his ninjas were defeated and Samara was freed and they returned to the palace. When they arrived they discovered Bloom, and a birthday party for Samara, waiting for them. Katherine regained full use of her arm by her birthday, and instead of a large party, went on a picnic with with her parents. Just as they were starting the castle curater (Vinnie) came and told her father that the king of Solaria needed to see him. He told Vinnie to take care of it himself and tell him he was on a picnic with his family (since the current king was Brandon he knew he would understand). This pleased Katherine and her mother greatly. The rest of Katherine's summer was as uneventfull as she wanted it to be. Sophomore Semester 1 Katherine's sophomore year started at a pretty good time. The pixies came to alfea and she got bonded with Ilana: the Pixie of Wisdom. Good match; cause after the little victory at the end of the previous year Katherine got really full of herself and started acting superior to others. Andro caught wind of this quickly and it caused a great rift betweem the couple. After bonding, Ilana spent a lot of time with Katherine to try to break her out of it. Over the following months a secret from the year prior was revealed. The witches who summoned the under realm army didn't do it alone. They had revived Lord Darkar, and he gave them control over his creatures. After Darkar made his reapperance the new winx suffered major defeats but managed to survive them. Katherine blamed it on the incompetance of her teammates and refused to admit she was wrong (something she always had trouble with). Near the end of the first semester all of the new winx, accept Katherine, had earned their charmix. Making Katherine jealous as a result, and making her consider disbanding the team. The day before inter semester break started, Darkar launched a major assult on the schools of Magix. Katherine tried to take on the army and Darkar all by herself, but was easily overpowered. Ilana came to her side and refused to abandon her fairy. This caused Katherine to take in Ilana's wisdom for the first time and she finally admitted all she was wrong about, causing her to finally earn her Charmix. As soon as she got it she called her team together and with a powerfull convergence spell vanquished Darkar, and his army, for good. With the fight over Katherine reconicled with her team and "tearfully" apologized for acting like a spoiled brat. The girls forgave her (more easily than she thought they would) and they all looked forward to the following semester. Andro wasn't so forgiving and still didn't want to see or speak to Katherine. This heartbreak left Katherine wondering what the next semester had in store for her. Semester 2 Semester 2 didn't start out as well as Katherine had hoped. She was unsure of herself all over again, Andro still didn't want to talk to her, and the homework received on the first day was even more depressing. She and her friends soon got wind of trouble brewing on Tides. Aqua criminals who had broken out of omega several years prior were starting to cause a heep of trouble. Knowing that they couldn't just sit back while they spread panic Katherine and her friends decided to help. They also knew they would have to do it in secret since Ms. Faragonda would never let them go. Knowing they may have to fight them underwater Katherine and the others spent the next few days looking for a way to survive underwater. Finally one night Haily came forth with something promising. The discription of the spell she found said it would allow one to experience the life of a fish, and believed it meant it would allow them to survive underwater. Deciding they couldn't delay any longer with this new development, Katherine allowed the spell to be cast. Once cast; the spell didn't have the desired effect and, instead of effecting them all, turned Katherine into a mermaid. Katherine was extremely shocked at this, and the fact that the spell only effected her, but nevertheless ordered their mission to procede. Once arriving on tides they went over the new plan one more time- Katherine was to swim ahead, find the criminals hideout, and send a signal with her phone so the others could use a transportus spell to get in- and Katherine swam off to do her job. After a few miles Katherine actually found herself enjoying the feeling she experianced as a mermaid but kept focused on her mission. After locating the hideout she sent the signal and the others ported in seconds later. After a large fight they turned the criminals over to the athourities and prepared to returned to Alfea. Katherine announced that she was staying because as a mermaid she felt free'er than she had ever felt in her life. The others tried to talk her out of it but she refused and swam off before they could do anything. She then spent the next few weeks in the Magix Ocean enjoying herself and avoiding attemps by the others to bring her back. (note: the next few sentences are from the gangs point of view) After returning to alfea the new winx worked tirelessly to bring Katherine back and reverse the spell, knowing that if they didn't soon she would be a mermaid forever. They also, knowing the concequences, went to leanths to keep what happened on Tides, and to Katherine, quiet. Even going as far as to have Ilana impersonate Katherine. After about a month Samantha found a spell they could use to summon Katherine to the dorm, as attempting to capture her had proved futile. (gangs point of view ends here) After being summoned Katherine put up a big fuss about it saying that the ocean was her home now but the others wouldn't listen. When the others were distracted she tried to escape but the girls weren't distracted long enough and stopped her. At that moment Bloom walked in and calmed the girls down saying that she had known for a while (layla had told her). Katherine insisted that nothing she said would change her mind but Bloom said she wasn't going to try and that how she wanted to live her life was her choice. With that she changed the subject and told the girls why the spell only effected her and the true reason she wanted to live as a mermaid. Mermaids have colder hearts than humans and Katherine's heart was still cold from the breakup with Andro, thats why the spell only effected her. Katherine wanted to stay a mermaid because deep down she believed the waves would wash away her pain, but they wouldn't. Relizing she was right Katherine broke down into tears, and after being calmed down with her favorite lullaby, said she wanted her legs and life back. With that Bloom reversed the spell herself with her healing powers. At that moment Andro walked in and Katherine asked them to leave them alone for a while. Katherine still wasn't decent, and this disturbed Bloom and Andro a bit, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to finally make up with Andro, and after a talk they declared themselves a couple again. Katherine then spent the rest of the school year catching up on what she missed and enjoying her repaired relationship with Andro. Sophomore-Junior Summer With the school year over Katherine and the rest of the new winx prepared to go their seperate ways for the summer. Katherine was by far enjoying her reparied relationship with her five girlfriends and her boyfriend Andro. The only thing she wasn't enjoying was the fact that the mermaid spell on her wasn't completely reversed. She found this out while in the shower a few days after her friends brought her back. Whenever she got wet for too long (30 seconds) her legs turned into a mermaid tail again. Dispite its annoyance she found it usefull at times but all the same she and her friends looked for a way to reverse the spell completley. Just as they were about to leave Livy the pixie of messages arrived with a message for Katherine from her mother. As she was coming of age her parents were holding a princess ball for her and it was schueled for the coming weekend. The moment she finished reading she instantly invited her friends and Andro, wanting to share with them a event that only happens once in a lifetime. After arriveing on Sparks she was instantly greeted by her "entire" family, including Mike and Vanessa. Even Daphne came in spirit form. After being escorted to her room Bloom handed her a little present. Knowing her birthday was over a month away Katherine asked what the ocasion was and Bloom asked if she needed one to dote upon her daughter. Katherine opened the gift revealing a new dress, thanked her mother, and went to try it on. Bloom then told her that she was hoping she'd wear it to her princes ball. After stepping out to reveal herself in her new dress she asked how she looked and her father, who just walked in, said she looked beautifull. A few days later on Saturday; Katherine, and her family, worked almost every moment helping the servents make last minute preperations and then went to change just as guest started to arrive. When she was finished Bloom started the event by introducing her. Katherine and her father then opened the ball with the traditional father daughter dance. After several minutes Sky allowed her to dance with Andro. When they finished their dance Andro took Katherine away from the crowd because there was something he wanted to tell her. Recent events had made Andro relize how much he loves and cares for her and with that asked Katherine to marry him. Katherine said no, but admitted she loved him too, and said that she just wasn't ready for a husband. Katherine and Andro then went back into the ballroom for one last dance before the closing ceremony. The next few weeks went by uneventfully. Katherine had so far avoided telling her parents about her predicament with the mermaid spell and had no desire to tell them. Then one night while Katherine was in the bath Bloom knocked on the door asking to come in but Kathersaid no. Bloom insisted but Katherine still refused and Bloom with that said she knew about her predicament. Katherine then allowed her to come in and asked how she knew, and Bloom said that she couldn't hide anything from her mother (Bloom never told her that she could see auras). Bloom then stated she knew her powers wouldn't reverse the spell completely and wanted to come in now because she had found one that would. Bloom then finished what she had started and Katherine thanked and hugged her when she was done because she was finally free. Happy that she had the use of her legs in the water again she spent most of the remaining summer in the pool with her mother. Junior ''coming soon Junior-Senior Summer coming soon Senior coming soon Relationships Family Bloom Sky Friends The New Winx Andro Powers/Spells & Abilities Katherine didn't inherit the Dragon Fire but is a user of fire magic just like her mother. In attition to magic she is also skilled in hand to hand combat thanks to training from her father Winx Pheonix Flower Fire Fist Flame Kick Fire Wall Flame Wheel Enchantix Enchantix Burst Burning Beam Healing Aura Believix Power of the Heart Sophiex Lovix Other outfits Formal: Katherine's first dress was a birthday gift from her mother. It is a red dress with a hole showing her belly, blue shoes, and pearl earrings. Katherine's seconed dress, another gift from her mother, is a turquoise dress with purple shoes and a sparkly green band around her waist. Her jewelry to go with it is saphire earrings and a gold necklace with a ruby pendant. She first wore it to her princess ball. Swim: Katherine loves to swim and has a bunch of swim suits *A two piece green tube top and swim shorts. *A two piece red bikini. *A blue one piece swim suit. *A bright yellow one piece swim suit. *A two piece aqua bikini. Mermaid: When Katherine was turned into a mermaid, her tail was blue, and she wore a handmade seaweed bra. Sleepwear: Katherine's sleepwear is a medium grey nightdress with small white hangings on the bottom rim. Another she wears is a large pink nightdress with white hangings on the bottom and sleeve rims. When at home she sometimes prefers to sleep nondecent (which her mother has no problems with). Martial Arts: The outfit Katherine wears when receiving hand to hand training with her father is plain white clothing. She is already a black belt. Ice Skateing: When ice skateing during the winter Katherine wears a blue shirt and brown pants both with warming wool on the rims. Her skates are red with blue blades. Roller Skateing: When out roller skating Katherine wears a lime green tank top and white shorts. She also wears knee and elbow padding along with long pink leg warmers. Her skates are grey with black wheels. Rain coat: When out in the rain Katherine wears a yellow jacket, blue pants, and grey high heel rain boots. She owns a red umbrella. Gymnastics: Katherines gymnastics outfit is a tight red jumpsuit with dark red patterns. Category:Fairies